In Too Deep
by you-r-my-otp
Summary: Diana Morgan is just trying to settle in at her job as a Detective at HPD, but then she meets Detective Danno Williams from the Five-0 task force and well... he's so cute and sweet. But when her past threatens to catch up with her, she finds herself slipping closer and closer to Five-0 until she's well - in too deep.
1. Coffee, Cases, Crushes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters. They belong to me, however I do not object if people want to steal them. Take your best shot.**

**Authors note: Hey, I'm Jasmine. I usually write about original characters period, but I love H50 fanfics so much, I decided to swing at it. It's Danny/OC and lots of OC tbh. But I hope you still read. Review, kay bye. Till next time.**

_I stared at the plane ticket in my hand, a one way. Looking at my suitcase, it was packed, good to go, I'd left her room exactly like I'd want it if I ever returned, my photos, my band posters, my wallpaper still neatly in their rightful places. My bed made, brand new bed sheets actually, not that I ever thought I'd come back. I ran my hands through my blonde hair; maybe I shouldn't go I thought to myself. After all, I could still rip up that ticket and go to sleep and pretend none of the past few weeks had happened. I was good at that, pretending. But how much longer could I pretend? I asked myself. How much longer until I forgot what was real and what wasn't, until I forgot who I was and who I could never be? I asked. Not much longer, I decided. So I stood up and grabbed my suitcase that one way ticket was going to be put to good use after all._

"_You ready?" Tyler asked me as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Tyler, my best friend Tyler, the one man I'd shared my life with, my everything with – the only man I'd ever been so close to. I frowned looking back up the stairs, was I ready? I asked myself mentally. I stared at Tyler's face, trying to remember all of his facial features. Hazel eyes, ginger hair, light freckles around his nose and below his eyes, rosy red lips that contrasted with his pale white face, his skinny arms sticking out of his favourite green polo shirt, his fingers wrapped around the banister so tight they were whiter than his face._

"_I'm ready." I whispered tugging the suitcase down the last step. I turned to face him, tears in my eyes, opening my arms I gave him the tightest hug I could manage. I was a little weak though, and tired from staying up all last night doubting myself, and my decisions. You can make it right Diana, I thought to myself. "Gosh, I'm going to miss you." I said pulling away from Tyler and wiping my eyes._

"_Me too," Tyler said nodding, "the taxi's outside waiting for you, don't you want to say goodbye to Maggie and Jordan?" He asked looking at me. I shook my head, looking at my living room one last time. Running away wasn't going to fix anything; I thought to myself, I might as well just stay. But then I shook the thought away, I couldn't. It was too dangerous; I was putting everyone he loved into danger._

"_Can't keep the driver waiting, now can I?" I asked smiling through my tears. "Goodbye Tyler." I whispered._

"_You, uh, you take care of yourself." Tyler said looking at me. "Remember to call, and to write and just... keep in touch, yeah?" He stood looking at my green eyes and trying his hardest not to let tears escape his own eyes._

"_Yeah, and you do that too. And take care of Maggie, she's the best girlfriend you've ever had and I do not know what she ever did to deserve you." I teased, "And Jordan too, tell him I'm sorry. I really am." I said kissing Tyler's cheek and then I walked out of the door. And out of my old life._

I walked into the HPD headquarters, making my way to my desk I placed my bag on the table and pulled my laptop out placing it on the desk. I turned and saw my partner in crime, literally, Francesca. She smiled at me, "Good morning Detective," She said handing me a mug filled with coffee.

"You are a lifesaver," I said sipping it, "how was your night?" I asked her. Francesca was native Hawaiian, she had Japanese decent in her but she had the mouth of Hawaiian. She had long black hair that she carried around in a slick long pony tail and brown eyes with long black eyelashes and a small thin nose with thin lips. She had the tiniest figure, looked breakable which came in handy on many of the cases we'd done together in the two years I'd been assigned at HPD.

"It was long, and boring. I looked over the case files again – nothing." Francesca sighed sitting across from me, "What did you find?" She asked playing with her ponytail.

"Well, I did manage to find out that our vic – Taylor James was part of a messy bar fight two weeks ago, the other party was unknown but apparently threats were made, so I thought we'd go to that bar tonight and see what we get." I said logging onto my laptop.

"Bar fights, really? I mean at least now we have motive." Francesca sighed. "I'll call David and tell him I'm working tonight." She mumbled whipping out her phone.

"At least we have a lead; we're one step closer than we were yesterday." I smiled standing up and walking towards the kitchen. I walked past familiar faces, waving and smiling when necessary, the HPD family was so huge that everyone pretty much knew everyone, and I pretty much stood out like a sore thumb being _haole _and all. I bumped into someone, spilling my coffee on their shirt in the process. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I muttered as the mug dropped, breaking into pieces on the floor.

"Well, there goes my tie." I heard a voice mutter.

"I'm sorry about your... tie." I whispered looking up and seeing piercing blue eyes looking directly into my green ones. I smiled slightly at the short man in front of me, he was slightly taller than me but he was still short. He had slicked back blonde hair with dark ends and a really badly shaved face, he was smiling back at me while tugging at his tie. I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Someone should probably clean this up." I said looking down, blushing.

"Sorry about that- I'm Detective Danny Williams." He introduced himself sticking his hand out, I shook it.

"Diana Morgan, I'm sorry about your tie – again." I said pulling my hand away.

"It's alright, my partner was giving me grief about it anyway." He shrugged shoving it in his pocket and trying to hold eye contact with me, I looked behind him when I saw a large, dark haired, fresh faced man walking towards us.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" The man asked.

"No, Steven." Danny said turning around and glaring at the man I assumed was his partner.

"Well then." Steven shrugged smirking at his partner. "Making friends, Danno?" He sneered.

"No, I happen to be used to good mammal to mammal confrontation actually." Danny rolled his eyes turning to face me, "Sorry Diana, this is my partner, McGarrett." He introduced us.

"Steve actually," Steve introduced himself shaking my hand, "nice to meet you." He said smiling.

"Pleasure's all mine." I said smiling.

"Diana! Diana! Mariah James flight from the mainland lands in two hours and I think we should go and see if- who's this?" Francesca asked walking over and smiling at Steve flirtatiously.

"Fran, you have fiancé. And _this, _is Detective Danny Williams and his partner Steve McGarrett." I introduced them.

"I'm browsing, not buying." Francesca smirked at me. "You guys are from that task force, Five-0 right?" She asked.

I stared at them, task force? I'd heard of Five-0 but I'd honestly never thought I'd have meet them.

"Yeah, that's us." Steve replied.

"I heard you got Wo Fat behind bars, score. Anyway, what brings you down to HPD?" She asked. That's her, always making conversation.

"We were meeting with your chief, we're sharing a case." Danny replied.

"Oh well, good luck with that." Francesca said smiling.

"Thanks, you uh too." Steve replied.

Francesca dragged me away, leading me back to my desk. "You can't go take one mug of coffee to the kitchen without getting eye-humped by a really cute detective? Let me be you." Francesca whined.

"Eye-humped, really that's what you're going with?" I asked looking at her. "Danny is not that cute." I mumbled closing my laptop screen.

"Uh huh, whatever you say. He so likes you." Francesca said.

"We have to get to the airport, hurry up." I said packing up my things. "Let's go."

"You're no fun." Francesca said grabbing her gun and placing it in the back on her belt. "You so like him back." She taunted.

"Fran!" I yelled.

"I know, I know, we're going. Come on." She said tugging my hand and leading me to her car. Yeah, I was so glad I had a partner like her.


	2. Deaths, Dates, Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hawaii Five-0 characters, all of them belong to their rightful owners. I do however own all of the original characters, but hey? Who's counting?**

**Authors Note: Thank you sooooo much. Omg, I'm really excited to write this. I fangirl-ed like so hard everytime I got an email. BTW, i don't think i've ever gotten so many emails in one day. Lols, so thanks. A lot of you favourited and story alerted the story, why don't you review? I promise I cry everytime someone reviews. Please make me cry. Let me cry. Oh well, enjoy... I had fun with this. – Jas.**

"Hey, Charlie just sent me that picture you wanted." Francesca said walking back into the living room of the Jones household that Mariah had lived in her entire life. The room was filled with pictures of her, her family and the deceased. I frowned a little but took the phone out of Francesca's hands and looked at the screen that displayed a clear photograph of the tattoo that Taylor James had on his forearms.

"Mariah, I know this must be hard, but do you recognise this tattoo?" I asked showing her the phone; she took it, looking closely at the picture and sighing before nodding her head. "I'm sorry, it's just that we don't recognise the art – it could be really helpful." I said rubbing her back.

"It's sort of a thing that he did back in Jersey – we lived there for a bit after college, he got involved with some tough stuff. What does this have to do with anything?" Mariah asked looking at me. "He was a good man, he was innocent..." She trailed off as she noticed the look in my eye.

"I believe you, Mariah. I do, but I'm going to need your help to prove that." I said taking the phone back slowly.

"Anything." Mariah whispered.

"If you remember anything make sure to call us, okay?" Francesca interrupted. I glared at her; didn't she know I was going to ask Mariah some vital questions? She ignored my eyes and handed Mariah a card with our office numbers on it.

* * *

"What did you do that for?" I asked when we finally got out of the house.

Francesca sighed, running her hands through her black hair and rolling her brown eyes, she looked at me. "Couldn't you tell? She was a mess, all she wanted was for us to leave her alone, let her grieve. But she believed he was innocent, and if I know ohana, she'll want to prove that. So, she'll call." Francesca sighed.

"Oh, just like that?" I asked smiling at little.

"Just like that." Francesca confirmed putting her sunglasses on and walking over to her car.

"Well then, we're going to need an expert." I said sighing.

"Maybe Charlie knows someone?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, maybe." I said slipping into the car.

* * *

We walked into Charlie's office with high hope, he turned to face us smiling. His face always lit up when he smiled, he squinted his eyes in a really cute way and his face gained lines around the eyes like little whiskers, it was kind of heart warming really. "Hey ladies." He said waving us over.

"Hey Char," I said smiling at resting my hand on the back of his chair, "what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, you know me, always on the job." He said looking up at me.

"Well, about that, we were hoping for a favour." I said looking at him and biting my lip.

"Anything." He said. And then I realised how much people throw that word around, anything. Anything could mean... well, absolutely anything! I could've asked him to strip down to the nude and run around screaming about Star Wars, but I didn't. Duh.

"We wanted your help on finding out what gang James' tattoo belonged to." Fran asked leaning into Charlie.

"It was a gang tattoo?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, that's the weird thing, if this was a gang thing then surely we'd have known it by now. There was no signs pointing to it, but it's our best shot." Fran sighed.

"It doesn't look like any gangs I know on the island." Charlie muttered.

"Yeah, it's from Jersey. That's why we wondered if maybe you could do your thing." I asked smiling.

"My thing?" Charlie asked smirking. "You mean, research?"

"Sure – if that's what they call it. We wouldn't know, we're too busy getting shot at and chasing after people who don't want to be chased!" Fran exaggerated.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll look into it, although honestly I think its best you ask an expert." Charlie shrugged.

"You know any experts?" Fran asked him looking into his eyes with a dangerous smirk on her face.

* * *

"No, I'm sorry, I just can't!" I said looking at Fran who laughed at me, covering her mouth with her left hand as if mocking me with her big shiny wedding ring and hot fiancé who loved her to bits. I rolled my eyes, "You can't make me." I frowned.

"I can make you do whatever I want, but that's not the point," Fran sighed, "you _need _to ask because we _need _this information for our case and you _need _a boyfriend – like desperately." Fran said patting my shoulder. "I need you to get a boyfriend."

"Ouch, that's low. Even for you." I frowned looking at my best friend.

"You're only as good as the cards you pull to get what you want." Francesca smirked at me.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not doing it." I said throwing the phone at her, she caught it perfectly – one handed in fact. And then she glanced at it and dialled. My mouth dropped, oh no, she wouldn't, I thought to myself. She did.

"Too late, it's ringing..." She laughed evilly, I swear, it was evil. She gasped suddenly and then threw the phone at me. I could feel my face turning red, oh my gosh it hadn't even happened yet and I was already embarrassed enough for all the HPD officers put together.

"Hello?" A female voice answered the phone. I frowned, trying to regain my stance – well, mentally of course – I spoke up.

"Is this Danny Williams phone?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. He's kind of held up right now..." The girl said.

"Oh well, uh." I stuttered.

"Wait a second, hey Danny can you stop making out with Steve and answer your phone for two secs?" The girl asked snickering. Making out with Steve? I wondered.

"You have my phone? Kono!" He yelled and then I could hear heavy footsteps running and a squeal that came from the girl – who had just been named Kono.

"Oh, it's a girl Danny." She giggled panting into the phone. "She sounds pretty."

"Who?" Danny asked and then I could hear Kono sighing.

"Here." She said.

"Hello?" Danny said into the phone, I could feel my face turning red. Oh my gosh, I was such a potato. I couldn't even talk to him on the phone without... this happening?

"Um, hey." I said quietly.

"Diana?" He asked.

"Oh, she's calling?" I heard Steve's voice in the background.

"Who's Diana? Oh, spill! Danny's got a girlfriend?" Kono yelled.

"He wishes she was his girlfriend." Steve snickered.

"Oh god, I need to leave this room." Danny said and then I heard a door shut and then it went quiet. "You still there?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm still here."

"To what do I owe this lovely call? We just met earlier today." Danny said.

"Oh wow, well it's kind of... work related." I sighed.

"Then I'm happy to help." Danny replied.

"Well, it's about New Jersey, some guy I know – Charlie Fong, just so happened to know you and... he thought you could help out." I said waiting for a response.

"Jersey? I'm familiar with the streets. Why?" Danny asked.

"This vic we got, Taylor James, he was murdered and we think it might be some sort of gang thing." I admitted.

"Wow, that sounds more like a Five-0 case than a HPD one..." Danny said.

"I know," I replied, "but we don't recognise the art and his sister pointed us in this direction so..." I trailed off.

"We could, uh, meet and look at it together... If you're up for it." Danny suggested.

I smiled so hard in that moment, I think I broke a couple bones in my face. Fran noticed the smile on my face and rushed over. "I'd love to go out together- uh, you know... for the case." I blushed realising how stupid I was. I mean, if he wanted to be more, I sounded like I wasn't interested and if he didn't I just sounded stupid.

"Tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Sounds cool." I smiled.

"Remind me to thank Fong, alright?" Danny said.

"I'll remember." I whispered and then he hung up.

"Oh my, you have the face of a girl with a crush!" Fran screamed. "My haole b-f-f is... in love!" She squealed.

"No, I'm not in love! I'm in... a business date with a very attractive man – who works on a task force and wears ties!" I found myself squealing as well. "Okay, maybe a little." I giggled.

"Yeah, a little." Fran smiled. "I think we need to get you something to wear." She whispered.

"I agree."


	3. Sweets, Sweeps, Salvo

**Disclaimer: ****I**** don't own any of the Hawaii Five-0 characters, all of them belong to their rightful owners.****.. etc.**

**Authors Note: This is shorter than usual, unfortunantly. But it is fluff-ish. That's a big ish. I would've uploaded this earlier, but I've been bugged. Okay, that's my excuse I've been bugged. That – and my family have learnt how to check internet history, fml. Good thing i know how to delete my shit. :) – Jas, btw thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"You can come on in." I said smiling at Danny as I opened the front door and let him into my apartment. He smiled at me walking in, he was dressed in a stripped blue dress shirt and black work pants – clearly he'd just come from work because his tie was still done up and his hair was still gelled back.

"Um, nice place." He smiled at me.

I looked around my apartment; it was cleaner than usual because I'd cleaned it before Danny came over... not because I was looking forward to it or anything. Pffft, I led him into the kitchen and smiled at him. "Malasada's?" I offered holding up a white bag filled with pastries.

He nodded eagerly, "I've been craving them all day, I love these bad boys." He said putting one into his mouth, whole. He then tried to ask me something, I stared at him trying my hardest not to laugh as he got crumbs all over the table and his shirt. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He said swallowing.

"No, it's okay; I'll make my roommate clean it up." I laughed pushing my hair behind my ear and putting my hands into the pockets of my shorts. After looking through outfits and outfits with Fran she finally decided to let me dress how I wanted. I just went for shorts and a random band shirt from a band that probably weren't even that famous in Hawaii... or most places in America.

"You have a roommate?" Danny asked. "I didn't know that." He commented.

"Um, yeah, she's out most of the time. And there's a lot of things you don't know about me." I smiled at him.

"I'd like to change that." He said looking down at me.

"I'd like that." I whispered.

It was silent for a moment as we stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes, not talking, not moving, just staring. And surprisingly it was the shortest moment of my life, I just wanted it to carry on. His eyes were mesmerising, they were as blue as the ocean surrounding the island but somehow brighter. He blinked, a smile forming on his face. I felt my cheeks go pink, how embarrassing? I invited him over to look at a case, not make sexy eyes and turn the colour my walls (which, in the kitchen, were in fact very red).

I coughed looking down, "So, um, give me two seconds and I will be right down." I said looking at him, "You can help yourself to anything and, um, yeah." I stuttered rushing passed him and up the stairs, I quickly grabbed the case files and headed down the stairs to see him leaning against the kitchen countertop looking at the pictures on the wall. I couldn't blame him, there were so many of them and as a detective he was naturally curious.

"Got it." I announced my presence, he turned around nodding. I led him to the den where there was a mini-office-thing that me and my roommate had. It was the smallest room in the apartment; the whole house was open and somehow always facing the light – much to my discontent.

"So, what have we got?" Danny asked sitting in the big chair at the desk.

"Whoa, big boy, that's _my _seat." I said smirking at him, he chuckled.

"Are you going to make me move?" He asked.

"Bring it." I said giggling. Oh yeah, I giggled, I have no shame. That guy was ridiculously good looking.

"It's on." He said standing up, I laughed pushing him to the side easily and taking a seat.

"I win." I laughed putting the file down on the desk. "Take a seat, loser." I stuck my tongue out.

"Very mature," Danny laughed, "that's something my daughter Grace would do." He slipped into the conversation. I noticed how he watched my facial expressions while he said that, he wanted to know how I felt about him being a parent. I smiled blinking at him.

"I'd like to think I'm more mature than your daughter," I laughed, "because it'd be so awkward for you to date someone who's less mature." I said putting that into the conversation and watching his face, I swear it lit up.

"Well, Grace is very mature for a ten year old girl." Danny said smiling.

"I bet she get's that from you." I smirked.

"Oh yeah," Danny laughed.

"Alright, the case..." I sighed handing him the files while telling him all that Fran and I had found out, "Taylor James was found murdered in a men's cubicle in Club Fusion in Honolulu, he wasn't murdered in the bathroom, no signs of a struggle but a trail of blood leading out the back of the club onto the beach. The trail disappeared, we couldn't find any witnesses, no one saw a thing – or so they say. We found this tattoo on him, and that's where I need your help – you see his sister Mariah says that he got it in Jersey..." I said looking at him.

He looked at the pictures of the tattoo and then sighed, "It is from Jersey, Frank Salvo's got a crew out here. I thought we'd scared them off a couple years back, some big bust..." Danny sighed. "If they're back on the island Five-0 needs to know about it." He said pulling out his phone.

"Wait, we knew this was a gang thing but if one of Salvo's men was murdered, doesn't it mean someone's trying to send a message?" I asked. "If the governor's task force is handling this man, then he must be... unpleasant, someone has serious guts killing one of his men." I muttered.

"Steve?" Danny said speaking into his phone.

I was looking over all the evidence we had on the table when my phone rang, it was Fran. "Hey Fran, aren't you supposed to be on a romantic dinner date with Kei?" I asked her.

"Change of plans, another guy has been murdered – same gang tattoo which I hope you have a little more information on by the way, although it may not be necessary as he was left in his home and apparently... he had a ton of illegal stuff going on in there... including addresses and names!" Fran said grimly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I sighed.

"Bright and early." Fran replied.

I turned to see Danny looking at me, "There's been another murder, same gang, but this time we got leads. Thank goodness." I sighed putting my hands on my head.

"Yeah, you got another problem." Danny said looking at me. "Steve wants Five-0 in on the case with you guys."

* * *

**Question: Do you guys want this story to be more case-central or outside of work? I don't think it's either yet but I'm just curious.**


	4. Times, Twists, Teams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my thoughts. I can't control them yo.**

**Authors Note: No, I'm not dead. Yes, I am well. Yes this is long to make up for the wait – which I actually have plenty of excuses for. Like school, but it's summer now. Finally btw, it took long enough, six weeks to me. I'll probably be busy a lot but at least then you guys can bitch at me for not making this a priority (because now you really cant, it is a huge on) okay. It's time for me to shut up, and um... tell you guys to enjoy, so enjoy. – Jas**

* * *

"Who was here?" Sandra said walking into my bedroom the next morning, she buttoned up her shirt and smiled at me. "The toilet seat was up, and unless you have something to tell me – which I hardly doubt, a dude was here." Sandra smiled. She was my roommate since I moved to the island, she was haole like me – except she originated from California and moved here to reach her full potential as a pro surfer... minus the pro part – at the moment.

"Just some guy... we're sharing a case together." I said fluffing my hair.

"Oh, an office romance, is that why you're getting all dressed up?" Sandra smiled, "That, my darling, is a pleasure I will never know."

"I'm going to meet the team, who are also working the case with me and Fran." I explained looking at Sandra, "And unlike you I actually like to make a good impressions on people that I'm going to be spending a lot of time with." I said smirking.

"Well, I know where I'm not wanted," Sandra sighed dramatically, "is Fran coming to pick you up?" She asked a moment later.

"Yes," I replied and then I heard a car horn beeping out the building, "that'd be her. Dinner tonight?" I asked Sandra.

"Spaghetti."

"Awesome, see you then." I said hugging her and walking out to meet my partner.

* * *

I walked into the Five-0 headquarters, Fran by my side texting away with Michael her finance. I frowned turning and looking at the side of her face, she was giggling like a school girl, a blush on her tanned cheeks. "You know, I'm right here." I said crossing my arms.

Fran sighed putting her phone into her pocket, "You have my full attention princess," she said sarcastically. "This place is huge..." She trailed.

"And intimidating, right?" A female voice said behind us.

"Totally," Fran said as we turned around and saw a tall thin Asian lady, she looked young when she smiled at Fran.

"I'm Kono, Five-0. You must be Diana," She said pointing at me, "and you, Francesca." She said smiling. "Follow me." She said squishing between Fran and I and leading us through the huge glass doors and into the large floor that was the headquarters. "Welcome to the ohana..." She said turning to face us.

The room was huge and had blue walls, the ceiling was high, very high and the room smelt of coffee and the beach. Okay, the beach doesn't smell like anything, but imagine the smell of the beach and put it into a room, that's how it smelt. The sun was shining in from all directions, because of the glass windows and all and the ceiling fan was spinning slowly above our heads. There were so many doors leading to so many offices and a large computer in the centre of the room, it appeared to be touch screen.

"This is sweet," Fran squealed.

"I know right?" Kono laughed. "Let me find the guys..." She trailed off looking around, her eyes stopped on one of the open doors. "Steve's office," she mumbled walking towards it, I looked at Fran who moved her head towards her and began to follow behind Kono, me behind Fran. She leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the three men who stood over the desk, their backs to us. "Chin," She said and they all turned around. "The new girls are here." She smiled.

"Aloha," Chin said. He was average height, and very built, his muscles were bulging out of his grey shirt, not in a 'look at my muscles' way but in a 'wow he's got muscles' sort of way. He smiled at us and I could tell that aloha was much more than a greeting with him. He nodded as Kono walked in, Fran and I staying in the doorway. I think that was the only time I'd ever seen Fran seem nervous. Ever.

"This is Francesca and Diana," Kono said pointing at each of us as she said our names.

"Hey," Fran and I said at the same time.

"It's nice to see you again," Steve said nodding.

"Not really." I said sighing.

"Have you looked over everything?" Fran asked.

"Yes," Steve replied.

"Good, then you know exactly where to look." Fran smirked.

"Actually," Steve stepped closer to her, "I was hoping you could enlighten us. We don't see it." He said looking down at her.

I noticed how close they were and coughed out, "Michael!"

Fran rolled her eyes and turned to face me, "Let me live a little!" I smiled at her sheepishly as she turned back to the team, this time stepping out of Steve's personal space. "In the tattoo's." She replied.

"What about them?" Danny asked looking at Fran.

"They're all RIP's right?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, we got that much." Chin replied.

"Ugh," Fran sighed looking at me.

"She means, if we can find some people who knew the people who passed away they could get us to people who could get us to people who know where Salvo is." I explained.

"Oh," Chin said.

"But you don't have to worry about doing that, because, knowing Fran she already did it all." I smiled.

"I did, indeed." Fran said smiling at me and turning to Kono, "Can you get an address on Hessian Vo? He's on bail, I have a feeling he might know where to look." Fran said.

"On it," Kono said leaving the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's Hessian Vo?" Danny asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Fran smiled pulling out a picture from her bag, "this is Hessian, he was charged of fraud five days ago, the court date isn't for another week or so. He was released on bail but put on tag." Fran said.

"Okay, how is he our guy?" Steve asked.

"The accounts he was using to commit the fraud are known aliases of our man Frank," Fran explained, "he didn't seem to speak much English but put the kid in front of a computer and he's practically a wizard." Fran sighed.

"And she got all of this from a tattoo?" Danny whispered looking at me.

I giggled, "I know right?"

"How did you get all of that?" Chin asked.

"Well, one of the tattoo's said the name Dean G, who turned out to be Dean Greggman who was murdered in jail four years back. Surprise, surprise he was part of Salvo's crew. Before Dean died he left a letter for his man Hessian, the letter never got sent but was used in the case of who murdered him. I did my research and found out that when Dean was convicted he had a partner in crime, Tony Vo, who just so happened to have a cousin – Hessian Vo. And I figured, let's go ask him what he knows." Fran shrugged.

"That's some good detective work." Chin said looking impressed.

"I know." Fran smiled.

"Guys, I've got an address... but you're not going to like it." Kono said walking back into the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Rosewood Cemetery." Kono frowned.


End file.
